FIGS. 11A and 11B show the structure of the connector disclosed in patent literature 1 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0003501). The reference numeral 11 in FIGS. 11A and 11B denotes an optical connector attached to an end of an optical fiber and the reference numeral 12 denotes a mating optical connector into which the optical connector 11 is inserted. The reference numeral 13 denotes a plug that houses the optical connector 11. The reference numeral 14 denotes a receptacle that houses the optical connector 12. The plug 13 and the receptacle 14 form outer shells of the optical connectors 11 and 12, respectively. In FIGS. 11A, 11B, the reference numeral 15 denotes an optical cable and the reference numeral 16 denotes a transceiver to which the optical connector 12 is connected.
The receptacle 14 includes a cylindrical part 17 and a flange 18 formed at one end of the cylindrical part 17. Threads are formed in an outer circumference of the cylindrical part 17 and two depressions 19 are formed in an inner surface of the cylindrical part 17.
The plug 13 includes a cylindrical body 21 and an external cylinder 22, which is placed external to the cylindrical body 21. Two boom-like arms 23 project from the cylindrical body 21. A locking part 24 is provided at an end of each of the arms 23.
The plug 13 and the receptacle 14 are connected to each other when threads formed in an inner surface of the end portion of the external cylinder 22 for the plug 13 are screwed onto the thread of the cylindrical part 17 of the receptacle 14 in the state in which the locking parts 24 at the ends of the two arms 23 of the plug 13 are inserted into and caught in the depressions 19 in the cylindrical part 17 (the state in which they are temporarily retained).